


Your Song

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Steve overhears you singing





	Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics. All rights belong to Daugtry

It was a beautiful autumn day and the Tower was all but empty. Everyone had been somewhere to be today. Bucky and Wanda had brought Vision to a Farmer’s Market, while Sam, Clint, and Nat had gone out for coffee. Tony and Pepper were on an Island somewhere, Steve had forgotten what the destination had been this time. He knew he didn’t need to remember either. Should the world need saving none of them was more than a phone call away. Maybe with the exception of Thor but he somehow always instinctively seemed to know just when to appear.

Everything was quiet now though, so when Steve had finished training some of the younger Avengers; Kate, America and Peter, he had returned to the Tower. He liked walking the empty halls. The silence was welcome for a change, and even without all the buzzing of people around him everything still felt like home. The mugs left in the kitchen and the shirts abandoned on the couch didn’t annoy Steve the way it once had. It reminded Steve of his chosen family and he smiled.

A smile that turned into a small confused frown when he heard the tones of a guitar sound from down the hall. He knew he shouldn’t spy but he couldn’t help but following the sound and almost enchanting voice. He knew it was you. You were the Avengers newest addition and you still stayed away from the others most of the time, as you tried to adapt to your new life in the Tower. Steve was one of the only people you sought out on your own and the only one you seemed to relax completely around.

_You never know when you’re gonna meet someone_

_And your whole wide world, in a moment, comes undone_

_You’re just walking around then suddenly_

_Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone_

_You find out it’s all been wrong_

_And all my scars don’t seem to matter anymore_

_‘Cause they led me here to you_

Steve stopped in your doorway as he listened to the words. It was as if they were meant for him. Not just for him but for you and him. You had both been through a lot. Steve was sure he only knew a fraction of the trials you had been through in life to get to where you were right now.

Steve himself had been dead to the world more than once and lived through decades to stand in this moment looking at you. Yet somehow he suddenly felt as if this was the reason. You and he were meant to meet.

_I know that it’s gonna take some time_

_I’ve got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_

_That this might end up like it should_

_And I’m gonna say what I need to say_

_And hope to God that it don’t scare you away_

_Don’t want to be misunderstood_

_But I’m starting to believe that_

_This could be the start of something good_

Steve felt like a deer in the headlights when you looked up and your eyes met. You didn’t stop. You only smiled at him softly as you kept singing and playing.

_Everyone knows life has it’s ups and downs_

_One day you’re on top of the world_

_Then one day you’re the clown_

_Well, I’ve been both enough to know_

_That you don’t wanna get in the way when it’s working out_

_The way that it is right now_

_You see my heart, I wear it on my sleeve_

_'Cause I just can’t hide it anymore_

Now more then ever Steve felt as if you were singing just for him and he slowly moved from the doorway and into your room. He carefully sat down on the bed next to where you were sitting. He made sure to watch your every movement, searching for any indication that you didn’t want him there, but he found none.

_I know that it’s gonna take some time_

_I’ve got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_

_That this might end up like it should_

_And I’m gonna say what I need to say_

_And hope to God that it don’t scare you away_

_I don’t want to be misunderstood_

_But I’m starting to believe that_

_This could be the start_

You didn’t look away from him as you kept singing and Steve felt his cheeks heat up a little. He watched as you smiled almost shyly through the words of the song and somehow he knew you felt them as deeply as he did in that moment. You were going to scare him away and he really did hope he wasn’t misunderstanding you. He was the world’s leading authority of waiting too long, but he didn’t want to stay that way. He wanted this to be the start of something between you and him. He only hoped he was reading the signs right.

_'Cause I don’t know where it’s going_

_There’s a part of me that loves not knowing_

_Just don’t let it end before we begin_

_You never know when you’re gonna meet someone_

_And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone_

You sang and Steve felt himself become completely mesmerized by your siren song. Only it wasn’t your power, not even remotely. You weren’t controlling him. Steve wanted to be here. He had wanted to be more than just your friend for a long time, but he didn’t want to push you. Aside from that Steve also needed time to be sure. He needed to know what he felt was real. Now he did and he had never wanted to kiss you as badly as he did in this moment.

_I know that it’s gonna take some time_

_I’ve got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_

_That this might end up like it should_

_And I’m gonna say what I need to say_

_And hope to God that it don’t scare you away_

_I don’t want to be misunderstood_

_But I’m starting to believe_

_Oh, I’m starting to believe_

_That this could be the start of something good_

_Yeah yea, the start of something good_

_Yeah yea, the start of something good_

_Yeah this could be the start of something good_

The song ended and you put down your guitar. You were no longer looking at him, all your confidence the instrument and song seemed to have given you were gone as you nervously tugged your hair behind your ear. You started down at the inches of the bed between where your hands rested as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world and Steve couldn’t help but smile at how hopeless the both of you were.

He slowly inched his hand closer to yours, not sure what to say but also not ready for the moment to end, his fingers linked with yours. In that moment you both looked up. When your eyes met there was no doubt in Steve’s mind you felt it too. You leaned closer and Steve closed the gap between you, letting your lips meet in a sweet tender kiss that bore with it a promise of the start of something good.


End file.
